


Jeopardy

by DeadlyDosage



Series: Jeopardy [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BSDM, Bondage, M/M, bill is an asshole as usual, butler shit, i hope it turns out well im not really a fanfiction writer, it gets nsfw later, this is my first fanfiction so gosh, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyDosage/pseuds/DeadlyDosage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wakes up in a mysterious situation. Bill keeps dipper as his slave to atone for Dippers actions in the future. Bill is convinced that he can train Dipper to choose him over his family. Stockholm syndrome ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not you it's me

**Author's Note:**

> Golly, let's hope this isn't to bad, sorry for my writing skills, I don't write, especially longer fics like this one, it's going to get pretty NSFW-ish later on so be prepared. Also I have some drama planned, I hope this doesn't sound like I'm ripping off anyone's ideas  
> my tumblr is iceb0x

It was dark. Dippers head felt heavy as the post-sleep grogginess set in. His sense of gravity felt off balance, he could feel the world around him spinning. Quietness creeped around the room, he could feel a faint presence lurking somewhere nearby, it felt like someone was watching him, from everywhere and in no particular direction at all. After the fog lifted from his thoughts Dipper tipped his head up from its place where it rested on his chest. His eyes fluttered open only to be greeted with the same darkness as before.

“...Huh?” he lightly breathed out.

The boy attempted to try and rub the sleepiness out of his eyes, when he tugged he found that somehow, his hands have been bound together. “W-What's going on?!” Soon the laziness flipped into a state of panic, he tugged at the bindings around his wrist. The friction was causing him to develope a rope burn however Dipper’s state of mind was focused more along the lines of ‘where the fuck am I and why am I tried up like a criminal’.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor echoed throughout the seemingly endless dark room.

  
_Click.Click.Click_

__

The sounds increasingly grew louder as the object moved closer to Dipper. His fumbling around became a frenzy as the state of panic rose within him. Something was coming, and he had a feeling that this something wasn't going to be good at all. His feet scrambled to raise himself off the cold flooring however the act was quickly halted as the butt of a cane slammed onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him and pinning his back against the floor.

“Well, well, well, if it isnt my favorite little nuisance. How have you been Pine Tree?” A familiar voice rang through the air. “Bill…” The boy huffed trying to catch his breath.

“That’s right! Wow, you really are good at solving mysteries aren't you?!” Bill chuckled, his tone ended sharply. Oh boy, he did not sound happy at all. Dipper gulped, a bead of sweat ran down his face. He was still unable to tell where Bill was, he should have been right in front of him. He squinted his eyes to try and find the man, as his brows furrowed he felt a cloth-like texture rub against his eyelids. Oh no, he was blindfolded and tied up, however this confrontation ended, he was certain that the outcome was not in favor of himself making it out of this thing unharmed.

“Well, let’s see if you can figure this mystery out for me. What’s helpless and weak, yet still seems to find loopholes and ruins everything?” His voice hung with malice. Dipper gulped, unsure of how to answer the question. What was this, why is he being subjected to this kind of torture?   
  


“Alright, alright, cat got your tongue?” The end of the cane traced its way up Dippers jawline to tilt the end of his chin upwards. “I guess I can give you a hint…” The cane left Dippers chin and worry fell over him as it became uncomfortably silent for a good 10 seconds. A whipping sound suddenly filled the air as a string of pain flashed across his cheek. His head flew back being followed by a trail of blood.

“Okay! Here’s your hint! What ruins plans, is helpless and weak, and now sports a stunning bloody nose! I must say that color really complements your complexion Pine Tree.” Bills laughter echoed.

“B-Bill, come on! This isn’t some joke! Let me go!” Dipper helplessly flopped against the ground. Ultimately defeated. The blood ran down and pooled on his lips causing him to cringe as a metallic taste entered.

The sound of his cane whipped the air in a circular motion.“Oh, I’ll let you go, sometime, maybe never. Dont be so rash, I havent even had my fun with you yet!”

Dipper let out a low growl in frustration. The whole side of his face burned, he could feel his eyes starting to tear up as well.

“Bill, I dont even remember what I did. The last thing I can think of was me hanging out at the Mystery Shack with Wendy and Mable. Mable was talking about dinosaurs or something, I don't know I wasn’t really paying attention and-”

His jaw clenched against his chest as the weapon came down hard on the top of his head.

“Boy you humans just never shut up do ya. You always complain all of time. ‘Oh no, Bill, don’t destroy our family.’ ‘That thing is eating our dog!’  blah blah blah.” He mocked

Dipper sat there speechless, still in shock over the recent beating he just endured.

“Ah see! that’s much better.” He felt a hand pat against his head in approval.

“Now, as I was saying, it’s not something you did, it’s something you are going to do. I know everything kid, past, present, future, the whole deal, and you, are really going to fuck things up for me, and we can’t have that can we.”

An awkward pause filled the air

“Well… I think I’m going to change those events… In fact, you’re not even in the same timeline as the other Dipper. You know, complicated interdimensional business. So I’ve decided to kidnap you!”

Dipper choked and barely spat out “Kidnap me!?”.

“That’s right, and get this, that’s not even the best part! As punishment for your future-self’s actions, I am going to make you my slave for life, sounds fun right kid!”

“NO! What the hell Bill, you kidnap me, tie me up, and punish me for something I didn’t even do! That doesn't sound fun at all, in fact that _sounds_ like the opposite of fun, that sounds like some kind of sick twisted fantasy!” Dipper spit at the floor to get the lingering taste of blood out of his mouth.

Bill pouted but quickly turned back to his chipper self. “Boy, you catch on quick Pine Tree. How did you know that it’s always been my dream to own a human butler.”

Bill scratched his chin in thought “All right Pine Tree, here’s how it goes. I lessen up the harshness a little bit. You serve me here, in the mindscape-”

“The mindscape? Is that where we are- OW!” Another jolt of pain slapped against Dippers shins, certainly causing a bruise to settle in later.

  
“I wasn’t done yet, wait for your master to address you.”

  
“Master?- Owch!” Another whip of the cane.

“I still wasn’t finished. Like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted… You serve me here, you do whatever I ask, whenever I ask, with unconditional loyalty. If you do as I please, then I will reward you. I might even send you back to visit your family once in a while to avert suspicions. As soon as I’m sure you belong to me, I will let you live out your petty little life on Earth. That way when the time comes along, you will remain loyal to me no matter what the cost are!” Bills tone suddenly grew dark. “Even if that means sacrificing your family. You will worship me above all else.”

Dippers throat ran dry, no way this was happening, he was an absolute psycho if he thought this was going to work. No matter how many times he got hit with a cane he would never turn his back on Mabel and Grunkle Stan.

“Sounds like we’re in agreement. Ill see you soon Pine Tree!”

**  
With a snap of his fingers Dippers head was filled with led again, his thoughts screamed as he faded into unconsciousness.**


	2. Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a casual dinner with Dipper. They bicker, the usual. Not yet to the M parts but were getting there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (my tumblr is Iceb0x i have some cool art there)
> 
> HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MY EDITOR definitelynotalizard ON TUMBLR 
> 
> \\\\\Gosh I hope this doesnt bore you guys to death. It kind of strays from the plot but here we go.  
> Also
> 
> Dipper design for this chapter:  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/68887530019bc028818d1a4273293b33/tumblr_nj4mdbpq321thejplo2_400.png
> 
> and my Bill design:  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/d96bfb90864ea633f40139b34a5a32ae/tumblr_nj4mdbpq321thejplo1_540.png

Dipper woke up, sweat rolling down his forehead as he let out a frightened scream. However, instead of being blindfolded and stranded in the middle of nowhere, he was laying in his bed. He gasped for air and nervously clutched his chest, glancing to the bed on the opposite side of the room. Mabel wasn't there, odd. She had always been the one to wake Dipper up first thing in the morning or comfort him when he struggled with nightmares. Dipper let out a sigh of relief, it must've been a bad dream. 

He chuckled to himself, of course. A pit of doubt in his stomach formed when he realized- no, he was smarter than that. The “dream” was all too real and he knew it. A queasy feeling overcame him. He pulled the covers back to reveal the bruises left on his shin. Oh man. Yeah it definitely happened. Dipper hung his head down and cradled it in his hands; this wasn't a nightmare, this was actually happening. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on the cold hardwood flooring, the soles of his feet felt fuzzy at the strange contact. Everything in the room seemed off, Mabel’s bed had been neatly made, and things that normally had been vibrant in color had a strange tint of grey to them. Dipper creeped to the door, examining his surroundings, the clock on his wall hung frozen in time, the hands stuck at 3:33. 

It was all too strange. The hinges of the door squeaked loudly as Dipper turned the handle and opened it. Through the door a film of dark oozing liquid stretched across the frame.The liquid was pitch black, a shiny gleam of luster covered it. Multiple speckles of colors swirled, constantly in motion, it was as if he was looking into a miniature galaxy. 

“What the...?” Dipper begun. He stretched out a hand to touch it, it had the same density as Jell-O.His hand gradually sunk into the film, he pulled back quickly and shook the liquid off his hand before wiping the mysterious matter on his shirt. Dipper crinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Eugh, okay. This is SUPER weird. Slightly cool, but still weird." He observed the liquid and returned his gaze to the room behind him. The triangular window seemed to be the only light source, but the light itself was so intense he was unsure if it was night or day. The light coming through the window unnaturally stretched and coincidentally landed on Dipper and the door.A shiver ran up his spine. If the creepy door and strangely pristine atmosphere hadn't already confirmed it, Dipper could sense something was horribly wrong about this place.

Dipper turned back to the door and licked his lips. He didn't really have many choices sticking around here. He felt a strange urge to walk through the door, someone, or something, was watching him, sweat begun to pool at his temples as he placed a hand on the film again.As soon as he did he was up to the wrist in goop, the rest of his body following suit. Dipper frantically tried to struggle against it; however, the liquid had already claimed him.

***

Dipper could feel his whole body collapsing, his lungs filling with the gloppy substance making him suffocate. He closed his eyes and strangled his hands over his neck waiting for the moment when he could no longer breathe. Soon the pressure was too much, he gasped and let the liquid flow into his his mouth. Dipper took slow shuddering breaths, holy shit, he could breathe. He was inside of the liquid, seemingly floating across the the galaxy-like abyss. Suddenly a force swept him forward and he tumbled through a familiar door frame. He sat there on a tiled floor caked head to toe in the goop. Dipper coughed ferociously and squinted at his surroundings. 

Dipper looked down at his hands first, watching as the slime slid down and slipped through the cracks in the marble tile. He trailed his gaze upwards, just noticing he was now wearing a suit, the fanciest one a person could buy. It looked extremely expensive. To his surprise, the cufflinks were pure gold. He fiddled with them and found that there was an eye pattern imprinted in them. Dipper wiped off the remaining goop and stared slack-jawed at the outfit he was wearing. The suit was accompanied by a blinding yellow tie, with a similar eye pattern as the cufflinks. 

The room Dipper entered was a long winding dining room,with magnificently decorated marble columns and arches adorned by stone angels posing in various directions sculpted on them. Dipper raised his eyebrows in amusement. Surely he was in a humongous mansion that could only be owned by someone extremely wealthy.

Dipper froze solid as he heard a slow, rhythmic, clap echo down the unnecessarily long dining table located in the middle of the room. Bill grinned at the head of the table, eyeing him down like a predator ready for his next meal. 

“Well, well, well, I told you we would meet again! You sure do know how to make an entrance kid.” He picked up and swirled a wine glass in his hand and rested the other under his chin. “I'm so glad you dressed to impress. Its much more appealing than those stupid old rags you wear every day.” He licked his lips and grinned at the boy. 

Dipper stood up and glared at bill, though admittedly it was hard to make an impression from this far away.  
“Bill! I know I’m far away but I just want you to know I’m staring you down! Because what is all this. Really?!” He threw his arms up and directed them at the marble statues. “What's with this...” He then pulled on the edge of his sleeve“...And this!”

Bill tried to hold back his laughter and ultimately failed. “Ha! Relax Pine Tree. I did all of this for you! Fancy right.” Bill leaned forward in his chair baring his teeth. “Why don’t you get that stick out of your ass and come join me!” He patted the table where a seat laid adjacent to him. 

Dipper clenched his fist as his face flushed with anger and embarrassment.  
“Forget it! I'm going back to that room; anywhere is better than being here with you.” He turned around and proceeded to step towards the exit where he came through. 

 

“I don’t think so!” Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper instantly appeared in the seat he was referencing earlier. "We're going to have a nice meal together- or have you forgotten our agreement? What I say goes. Hey, watch this!" He picked up a salad fork and tapped it gently on his wine glass. Suddenly, candles lit up one by one across the table, silverware and a variety of Thanksgiving-worthy meals popping onto the table out of thin air, causing the tablecloth to swoosh. “Wow I’m so cool I frighten myself!” Bill gleamed. 

“Yeah well, you certainly frighten me. This is ridiculous. And I didn't agree to anything! You dragged me here because you're a lunatic.” Dipper frowned and slammed his hands on the table.  
“Geez, such harsh words kid, you’re breaking my fragile non-existent heart!” Bill rolled his eyes but continued to grin. “You must be grouchy because you don’t have anything in that skinny organ slab you call a stomach.” Bill retorted, pointing the fork to Dippers gut. 

“What- organ slab? That is disgusting.What is wrong with you?” Dipper pushed his chair back, trying to get as far away from Bill as he would allow. 

Bill grimaced at this action and decided to quickly jab Dippers stomach with his fork. Dipper flinched in pain curled up to hold himself. “Was that completely necessary?!” He shrieked. Bill stuck his chest out proudly “Yes, now eat up, your dinner is going to get cold, honey.” 

Dipper frowned and glared at Bill. "Don't call me 'honey'," he said with a stern voice. Bill only fluttered his eyelashes at him in response and begun cutting his steak. Dipper looked down at his plate. Everything was decorated perfectly, there was a piece of steak cooked medium rare, with a light drizzle of cream sauce on it. Herbs decorated the plate, and a side of mashed potatoes soaked with gravy was on the side. Dippers mouth drooled, it looked so appetizing that he almost forgot that Bill was the one preparing the food- he could have poisoned it for all Dipper knew. He picked up his fork and knife and cut into the meat. Juice squeezed out of sides as Dipper easily separated a bite to eat. He slowly put it up to his face, remembering to be cautious he examined it, but was interrupted by his growling stomach. He parted his lips barely enough to stick it in his mouth, once he chewed on it a burst of flavor entered his mouth. It was absolutely delicious! 

“Ha, I’m glad you like it kid! Must be your first time trying human and all.” Bill twirled his fork in his hand and landed a piece of meat in his mouth 

Dipper brought his hands up to his neck and spit out the meat in disgust, “W-w-What?! You fed me human! Oh my god, BILL! I-I can't-!”

“Chillax kid, I was just messing with you. It's cow. Boy, you sure can't take a joke, can you?”he let out in a huff.

“O- oh... Still thats not funny! I think I lost my appetite.” Dipper pushed his plate away and squinted at Bill.  
“After all I’ve done for you! How ungrateful. Oh well, I should’ve known you’d be a picky eater.”

Dipper twiddled his thumbs in his lap, this was so weird. Here he was having a dinner with a murderous demon. Why was Bill even doing this, certainly he had something planned out. Maybe Bill was going to be nice to him right before he got murdered. Bill was never nice though, so what was this even about. Infact, why was Bill keeping him alive? If Dipper was going to ruin his plans in the future, wouldn't it make more sense to just make it so that Dipper wasn't there in the future?

“Pine Tree that’s silly, the interdimensional rules don’t work like that. You can’t change the future, no matter how stupid it is.” Bill narrowed his eye and stabbed at his food in annoyance. 

Dipper looked up in surprise but mentally slapped himself. Of COURSE Bill could read thoughts, he knew that. That still didn’t answer why he was giving him a nice meal and a new suit. His brows furrowed and he stared at the steak juice making its way around the creases of the plate. Bill could’ve easily just tortured him and made him stay in a cage. However Bill was getting something enjoyable out of this, He wouldn’t be doing this if it didn’t get something out of it. 

“Well this dinner came to a short and disappointing end.” Bill sighed. His frown grew into a face splitting grin. 

“Lets go do something fun! How about a friendly game of Russian Roulette!” 

Dipper narrowed his eyes. “I’m not even 21 yet, I can’t drink alcohol!” He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. 

“We’re in the mindscape it doesn’t matter, it’s my place so it’s my rules, and my rules say that Pine Tree is allowed to drink before he’s twenty one!” Bill chuckled as a mischievous glint caught Dippers eye.


	3. Take your best shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill challenges a reluctant Dipper to a game of Russian Roulette, things get heavy when we realize the true meaning of just why Bill kidnapped Dipper in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This fics a little late due to some power outages, but I hope its decent, its called "last min plot" enjoy
> 
> tumblr: iceb0x.tumblr.com  
> AMAZING EDITOR: Definitelynotalizard.tumblr.com

         Dipper gulped with anticipation, he heard that alcohol had a very...pungent taste to it. Of course he would always catch a whiff of it when Grunkle Stan drank too much, it was one of the very few times when he would be affectionate, and very clingy at that.The sharp smell would pierce his nostrils and he would have to push at Stan to keep away,so now he could hardly fathom the thought that he was going to have to choke down a whole glass of that sharp-smelling affection-inducing stuff.

     Bill continued to to eye Dipper mischievously, studying his reaction. This was all just a big game to him. Dipper was like a marionette on a stage, dancing around for the puppet master's amusement. Dipper noticed everything seemed fuzzy: every stone angel, every candlestick, every column, none of them were clear. No matter how hard he stared at them, the details never took shape, remaining out-of-focus and constantly changing.

     The thick silence made Dipper realize things he never noticed before. Like the way Bill’s tongue ran over his teeth from time to time, or how Bill’s eye never blinked and was always fixated on Dipper and Dipper alone. Tingles crawled up his legs, screaming at him that it would be a good idea to run as far away from Bill as possible, but his limbs were set like stone. The hairs on the back of Dipper’s arm rose. Oh god, Bill was starting to seriously creep him out. Of course he creeped Dipper out before, but this was a whole new level of uncomfortable. He shakily took in a small breath before looking back at Bill. He had never felt so threatened. He thought Bill was just being his usual self, but the look in his eye told a different story. The slit dilated against the yellow cornea, his face reading that he wasn't just asking Dipper to play Russian Roulette, he was demanding it. ‘No’ was definitely not an option here.

     “Well...I-I guess I could play a round.” His throat was dry and the words came out rusty as he shuffled in his chair and he glanced away from Bill, but Bill’s presence was heavy like a thick fog whose moisture stuck to his skin.

     A smile cracked on Bills lips. “Poor boy. You don't even know who you're going up against. Russian Roulette is a game of luck, and luck is just my forte`!”

     “I don’t think so Bill ,” Dipper replied mischievously, “you aren’t very lucky when it comes to stealing journals.” Dippers tension eased as a smirk replaced his frown at that snarky, but cleverly thought out, comeback.

     Bill’s face flashed with anger for a split second, just enough for Dipper to take notice before it returned back to its calm facade. “Just keep in mind, you’re working for me now kid. I wouldn’t get too cocky just yet,” Bill said, his iris reducing to a sharp needle eyeing his prey yet again.

     “It’s time to stop stalling Pine Tree! A deals a deal so chop-chop!” Bill jolted up on his heels, leaving the chair wobbling in its place. A set of hands firmly placed themselves on the table in front of him. Dipper flinched in response, holding his arms up to his face for protection against any unpredictable act Bill could commit. Bill’s head tilted in amusement. Smirking, he grasped the tablecloth and pulled it up with unbelievable strength, sending the silverware flying and crashing to the floor with a cacophony of metallic clangs. The wine glasses stained the pristine white cloth, leaving red streaks. Dipper could feel the cold wind whooshing past him; he clenched his eyes shut as his hair ruffled against the current. A pause followed. He was no longer in his chair, nor was he in the dining hall. Reluctantly, Dipper removed his arms from his face and opened his eyes. It was pitch black. He patted at his face to make sure that Bill hadn’t blindfolded him again.

     A loud click echoed from the middle of the invisible room. A podium jutted out of the ground, it looked like a wooden block, but seemed sleek. The top of it was flat, but a bit of it hung off the edge away from Dipper. The top of the counter illuminated bright blue lighting up the room, soon other podiums followed, one nearly hitting Dipper as it came within inches of him. When complete, the podiums formed a perfect circle. The middle of the circle slowly rose, causing a rumbling sound that shook the ground beneath him . A smooth black circular slab rose about half a foot above the counters, leaving no space inbetween the two. The side of the slab was covered with various lights, all glowing in multiple different colors. They all flashed on and off, sometimes in a pattern. He could see now that pool table felt covered the top of the slab. Overall the object probably stretched 20 feet in diameter.

     Dipper watched confused and disoriented. A bar stool popped up beneath him propping him in a sitting position to face the counter. Dipper grasped at the edge of the stool to try to prevent himself from falling off of the seat. He noticed something was digging into his palm.

     “Huh…” Dipper brought his hand up to his face, opening his hand to reveal a pair of bright yellow six-sided die.

     “Let’s see just how lucky you are kid!” a voice boomed from the other side of the circle directly across from Dipper. Dipper caught the competitive look on Bill’s face as his pointed teeth jutted out of his devilish grin. Bill’s eyes squinted at him maliciously, and Dipper could feel his blood run cold.

     Suddenly, shot glasses appeared one by one on all 11 podiums. Each held a card underneath the bottom rim. Dipper examined the one in front of him; the glass was filled with a bright green liquid with salt brimmed the edge. It glowed as if it were radioactive.

     “Doesn't it look great! I made them all myself, just for your presence, Pine Tree. No need to thank me!” Bill tapped on the counter in front of him, the bright blue light making the features in his wicked grin stand out.

     “This doesn't look very safe, heck, it looks downright poisoned. I mean, look at it, it’s glowing bright green and everything!” Dipper shouted across the circle, gesturing at one of the many glasses.

     “You’re always one to spoil the fun Pine Tree. Of course they’re safe!...” Bill paused, if it was even possible, his face grew darker and the smirk stretched wider. “If you choose the right one that is.”

     Dipper stared down at the bubbling drink before him and eyed it nervously, he bit the bottom of the his lip. “Okay, okay, I get it. What's the rules of this stupid game anyway?”

     “Why I’m glad you asked!” Bill continued, “it’s simple really, even a dumb kid like you could get it down pat in no time. You see those die in your hand?” Bill pointed across the table referencing the die. “You roll those puppies, and what ever number you get you take a drink of the shot glass that has the same number on the card. The cards are 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, jack and my personal favorite,” He flipped the card up from under his drink and displayed it between two of his fingers. “The joker.” He snapped the hand with the card in it and it poofed back under the drink on top of his counter in a flash of blue smoke.

     “Only a select number of drinks have alcohol in them. Have fun guessing which ones! Now its your turn, roll the die, see how your luck pays off.” Bill leaned back in his chair watching, his arms crossed and a confident look on his face. Dipper made a sour expression- he didn't really want to do any of this, but it wasn't like he had any choice. This was Bill’s realm and there was virtually no escape unless he said so. The last time Dipper was in the dreamscape, he was in control. Unfortunately the tables seemed to turn and Bill had total control here. Bill’s world, Bill’s rules. Dipper had to admit he was kind of frightened of his current situation. Especially with the threatening greeting Bill gave him not to long ago. Dipper could fight Bill, but he wasn't stupid. Fighting an omniscient demon with unlimited power wouldn't end so pretty. He planned on getting home with all of his limbs attached. If he ever got home… Dipper shook the die in his hands and hesitantly threw them on the middle slab. The die twisted mid air and toppled over to reveal a 4 and a 2.

     “So I’m drinking number s- ah!” Dipper yelled as the circular table suddenly spun, clicking as it slowed to a stop, placing drink number 6 in front of him. The card matched up with the number on the die; the six of hearts lay evenly underneath. Dipper reluctantly grasped the cup firmly in his hand, tapping his fingertips against the side.

     “Go ahead!” Bill made a motion with his hand that resembled taking a shot, throwing his head back and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

     “I will! Just, give me a second.” Dipper brought the glass up to his lips and traced the salt against his bottom lip, the salt tasting oddly sweet. It could be poisonous, or radioactive; he tried to look for oil floating on top of the liquid, or undissolved powder, any give-away to the liquid’s true nature. Nothing. Dipper closed his eyes and threw his head back, pouring the green liquid down his throat. A sickeningly sweet sensation coated his tastebuds. It tasted like green Jolly Ranchers mixed with marshmallows. He had to admit it was an odd combination, but it wasnt anything like he expected.

     “Huh, not to bad actually. I kind of like it.” Dipper smiled.

     “Well I guess luck is on your side! Not for long though. The game doesn't stop until all the drinks are gone.” He winked. Well, Dipper couldn't actually tell if that was supposed to be a wink or not. It was kind of hard to tell when someone only had one eye.

     “It’s my turn now, wish me luck Pine Tree.” An inferno of blue flames sprouted from Bill’s palm and the yellow dice from the middle of the table sat smoldering- but not melting- in his hand. With a wicked grin he shook the dice in his hands while eyeing Dipper the whole time. He didn't have a single care in the world, and he wanted it to be as obvious as possible. Dipper frowned uncomfortably. The longer the game went on the more difficult it's going to end up with a drink that wasn't alcoholic, or poisoned. Bill wasn't quite clear what exactly were in the drinks. The taste from the last drink still lingered in the back of his throat. For all he knew he could have swallowed a fatal dosage of cyanide.

     Bill noticed Dippers extreme uncomfort “Watching you squirm in your seat is a reward all on its own,” Bill cackled, “I love it Pine Tree. You’re so predictable,” his voice oozed. He rolled his eyes and threw the die effortlessly. The die rolled a 1 and a 2. The table spun again, the lights causing Dipper to develop a small case of vertigo. When the wheel clicked to a stop Bill picked up the drink and downed it with no hesitation. He licked his lips and made eye contact with Dipper.

     “Tasty! But not quite strong enough for my liking!” A spurt of maniacal giggles escaped his lips. “Come on Pine Tree, you look so tense. Loosen up for once! Its just a game of Russian Roulette between ol’ pals.” The lid of his eye dropped halfway a softness seemed to come over him. “Aw, you’re not scared of me are you? Good! You should be!” The look of pity turned back into laughter. This was hilarious to Bill for some reason.

     “I’m not scared of you!” Dipper managed to spit out, his face glowed red, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

     “You’re too cute kid, I don't know why you protest- it’s obvious. Now be a good dog and roll the dice, I’m eager to see you get your first taste of liquor.” Dippers face flushed intensely at Bill’s comment. God, Bill was incapable of just leaving him alone. What was his deal,l anyways? Why did he like to torture him so much?

     “I’m not your dog!” Dipper growled as he threw the dice aggressively intending to hit Bill straight in the face. However the dice helplessly bounced off an invisible barrier around the slab and both landed on 6.

     “Wow I’m envious,you got boxcars.You showed me! I guess you really are quite a lucky dog aren't you.” Dipper frowned, what did it mean? A twelve, no card had a twelve on it.

     The lights all flashed red, the counter now illuminating a deathly red glow.A deep eerie low toned beep filed the room. A hiss escaped from the wheel spinning it uncontrollably fast. A sudden stop caused the liquid in the drinks to slosh around in their glass. Dipper tried to recover from the sudden shock of the change of atmosphere, he stared down at the drink that seemed a million miles away. A single joker card laid under the base of the bubbling green drink. Dipper’s mouth ran dry- whatever this meant, it couldn't possibly be anything good.

     “I, I think I’m going to back out now. Nope.This is not ok Bill, no way.” Dipper looked nervously at Bill for a response. Bill just sat there with his arms folded nonchalantly.

     “You’re going to drop out now?! That’s not very good sportsmanship, you know.Tsk tsk, I thought your Grunkle would’ve raised you better. Don’t you know it’s rude to drop out of a bet?” For once Bill dropped the happy act, his brow furrowed and his lips pouted in disappointment.

     Dipper looked at him without any pity. He was being held hostage here and being forced to drink suspicious beverages. If anyone should be receiving pity, it should be him.

     “I’m not doing this. Hands down. What is this thing even for anyways, huh? The whole ‘lets trap Dipper in my mindscape and torture him’ thing.” Dipper air quoted the last part to get his emphasis through.

     “What you mean this ‘thing’!?” Bill raised his arms in the air referencing the wheel.

      “Oh, this is nothing, just a little wine and dine for my guest. You’re very unappreciative, after all the work I went through just to greet you with a little fun.” Bill huffed.

     “Poisoning me…” Dipper grasped unconsciously at his throat rubbing it, “is not what I would call ‘fun’! And no, I mean, I know you want me to become your slave or something, but why me? I know I’m going to screw something up for you in the future, but kidnapping me now isn't going to help anything.”

     Bill frowned at Dipper’s questions. “Well, if you’re going to be like that.” He paused and held out a hand, his cane suddenly materialized in his grasp.

     “Watch this Pine tree.” He swung his cane in the air and a triangle opened up in the air above the middle of the pool felted table. An image appeared in the triangle, Dipper squinted at it trying to make out what it could possibly be. Then the image moved, as if the triangle was recording through a video camera. A face popped up in front of the recording. Wait, was that-.

     “Hey kid, you screwed up, big time, I told you not to go messing around with that portal! It’s bad news! By now you’re probably swimming knee deep in disgusting monsters. Thats what you get for not listening to me.” Grunkle stan made a chastising glance at the camera. Winds whipped and whirled around him, a shocked expression came over him as his hat flew off the top of his head and into a mysterious glow. Dipper looked deeper into the background, it was a place he had never recalled seeing before, but a deep worry hit the bottom of his stomach as if it were familiar. Something obviously bad was happening.

     “Grunkle Stan!” Dipper shouted out at the screen, hoping to get his attention. Grunkle Stan grasped at the top of his head, mumbling at his missing accessory. “Look, as rough as I am on you, I know this isn't your fault. I just want you to know that Mabel is safe and we’re doing the best we can out here. I want you to stay strong in there kid! We’ll figure a way out of this, it won’t end up like last time. I may be old for my age but I can still kick some ass.” A sudden sadness came over Grunkle Stans face, his rough demeanor disappearing to make him look like a sad old man standing on his last leg. “Now, If you find someone with, brown- no wait, gray hair, round glasses, and a big nose, I want you to send them a message for me. Tell them...gah!” Stan rubbed the bridge of his nose, raising his glasses up. “I’m not crying! There’s just debris flying in my eyes! Look, ok, tell them…Tell them that I’m sorry, that this is all my fault. I should've listened, and I regret it…” Another pause filled the room, just the sound of the wind filling the empty void of silence. “Tell them, that I love them. Sport, you didn't mean any of this, things go wrong. Things happen! We can fix this! I’ve done it before. We’ll get you out soon!” An apathetic smile rose over his sad features.”Oh! And Bill, I’m going to shove my fist so fa-...” The image cut out as static filled the screen and the triangle collapsed on itself.

     Dipper stood there speechless, what was happening. Was Grunkle Stan in trouble, was he in trouble? Bill interrupted his thoughts by clicking his cane on top the counter.

     “You see Pine Tree, I’m doing you a favor! Out there you wouldn't stand a chance! Big things are happening, and I wouldn't want you to get stuck in the middle of it. As for the others… Oh well! Like Stanford said, things happen, am I right? Ahahaha!” Bill’s eye looked as if it were going to pop out of his head, choking on his own psychotic laughter.

     “What’s going on Bill?! I want answers!” Dipper stood up frantically, knocking the glass off its counter.

     Bill hummed gladly. “Oh kid,” he shook his head sadly, “let me ask you something. What’s the last thing you remember? Come on, think hard!” He winked (Dipper could suppose it was winking, at least,) at him.

     Dipper shook with rage and confusion, a whole mess of emotions washing over him so suddenly he could barely think straight.

    “Bill, stop playing games! I know you know what’s going on! Whats happening to Gravity Falls?” Dipper pounded his fist against the table and hung his head, biting his lips.

     “It’s a shame you can’t remember! The whole thing was pretty exciting! Things were getting boring at Gravity Falls, it’s about time something spiced it up.” Bill put a finger on his chin and looked thoughtfully downward. “Well, it’s pretty hard to explain. What do you kids say these days? ‘It’s a mystery!’ Right? Yeah!” Bill laughed again uncontrollably.

     Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, he wasn't getting any answers and Bill was really starting to get on his nerves. He had half the mind to punch him right in the gut- he didn't care about the possible consequences.  
“Bill! Come on!” Dipper growled, struggling to get the last words out of his mouth. Dipper held back the tears in his eyes. What was the last thing he remembered? None of this was making any sense.

     Dipper noticed that Bill wasn't on the other side of the circle anymore, he gasped as he felt pressure push up against him. Bill clutched Dipper from behind and put one hand across his waist and one across his chest with his cane carrying his chin upwards threateningly.

     “Now, now, Pine Tree. No need to fret, you’re right here safe in my arms, literally. Dont worry about all that business going down with the town.” Bills tone flattened instantly, as if correcting his own mistake of sounding affectionate. “Look, everyone dies kid, it’s the circle of life. No matter where you are or what time, you die. It happens. You could die when you’re 20 or when you’re 89, it doesn't matter, you die. Everyone you know is going to die eventually. Why are you so worried about it now when death is inevitable? Right here, with me, you can become eternal, you can become a God. You’ll never have to worry about any of the ones you care about passing away, because I sure can't die. Do you really want to return to a world where everything’s fragile and just going to leave you, or do you want to stay here with me? You can go back into any point in time. I’ll let you see your family whenever you want. And they’ll never die. We exist outside the timeline! Of course they might not remember you, but as long as you see them, isn't that good enough for you? Why are you being so resistant?” Bill leaned into Dipper’s ear whispering raspily, “am I just not good enough for you?”


End file.
